Generally, this invention relates to the field of medical support assistive devices. Specifically, the invention focuses upon concentrated vertical and horizontal support in certain bony structures of the body to assist and support a user in ambulation of medical support assistive devices.
The medical field of medical support assistive devices is generally well known. Many patents through the decades have been focused upon this particular area. Generally, the patents focus upon restraining support of different areas of the body depending on the different capabilities of the user. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,505 to Englehart, entitled xe2x80x9cAn Invalid""s Wheeled Walkerxe2x80x9d, shows a belt restraining above the waist of the user with padded arm supports to support the body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,912 to Harroun, entitled xe2x80x9cCombination Chair/Walkerxe2x80x9d, shows a wheeled device with a crotch supporting xe2x80x9cdiaperxe2x80x9d arrangement. Other references show various methods of supporting the user, aged an infant to an older adult. Some of these assistive devices are stationary requiring a user to lift the apparatus, walk, and then set it down to recover for the next step. Others are mobile in that they contain rotatable elements such as wheels, casters, rollers, and so forth by which the user ambulates. Generally, these devices fall in three categories. The first category are those devices which require the user to support his body, in some cases, with only an arm rest or arm support. Thus, the arms can tire frequently as the user ambulates. The next category requires the user to be strapped in and held typically about the chest, waist, or fixed about a large portion of the hips. This type of restraint can be intimidating for some users, uncomfortable for others, and can produce chaffing and skin irritation. Other supports are for the more physically disadvantaged, in that the user is not able to support his weight, and must rely upon either others to assist the person in his ambulation or upon power-operated movement such as a battery powered wheel chair. One example of a commercial assistive device is known as the Arrow Walker developed overseas by Theraplay Limited in Kelwinning, Scottland, and is sold in the United States by Triad, Inc., from Cumberland, Md. It advertises that it helps children xe2x80x9cexperience the joy of independent movement.xe2x80x9d However, in viewing the depiction of the product, even it does not appear to rely upon pelvic movement, but relies upon arm and hand support and movement to ambulate. The pelvis does not appear to be engaged in a frontal horizontal plane; instead, the upper chest is saddled. Another example of a commercially available embodiment is known as the U-step made in the United States by In-Step Mobility Products Corporation of Skokie, Ill. It again is of the type that relies upon arm and hand support to assist the user.
In reviewing the available references, it is apparent that a gap is missing in the field of support assistive devices. The gap is filled by the present invention. The gap that is missing includes the ability to allow a normal gait of a user, who is able to at least partially support his weight, without the use of, or the substantial use of, hands or arms to support the user""s weight. The may be done selectively by concentrated and limited engagement of the user""s pelvis. Furthermore, the device may assist the user in changing elevations through power assistive systems and may include rotatable elements, such as wheels, an improved braking system, and a swivel lock system.
This area of improvement has heretofore gone unnoticed in spite of a long felt need and the long available arts and elements. What is surprising is that the present invention fills the gap even through the field is crowded with a wide variety of devices and improvements. Certainly, those in the art appreciated that a problem existed in attempting to make more comfortable and useful assistive devices, yet apparently failed to appreciate the solution. With the field crowded, it may be apparent that those skilled in the art made substantial attempts to fill the need, but were unsuccessful in achieving what the present invention accomplishes. In contrast, the apparent direction of the art was to teach away from the technical direction of the present invention in that, among other aspects, generally the direction was to support more rigidly more area of the body, not less, as the present invention teaches. Furthermore, the present invention is unique in its combination of results from what some could consider simple and available elements. Actually, this direction resulted in the unexpected results of the present invention in that focused and limited support could be made and yet allow a user to be supported even in case of a lapse into unconsciousness.
The present invention involves a unique awareness of key support areas that allows a user to ambulate without undue restriction. It recognizes the importance of supporting primarily at two bony structure of the body, restrains the pelvis in a limited fashion, and enables the user to walk, turn, and raise and lower with minimal or no arm and hand involvement. The two primary bony structures of the pelvis used in the present invention typically may be the ischial tuberosities and the anterior superior iliac spines. A typical person using the devices will have two of each, unless through some physical disability or surgery, they have been removed or otherwise might not have the full support of both bony structures. The invention could work in some degree for even those individuals without both ischial tuberosities and both anterior superior iliac spines. The present invention realizes a key is to support in these focused areas and not to restrain in the other areas that typically were taught in the art. This focused engagement allows a large degree of movement, comfort, and ambulation. When used with an elevation assembly, the present invention may allow variable weight-bearing that can encourage physical conditioning as well as assist people with permanent disabilities. Its present structure can reduce falls, increase mobility and day to day functionality, and assist in returning to the work force.
One object of the present invention is to provide a support assistive device for a user having a frame assembly, a vertical pelvis support element connected to the frame, and a horizontal pelvis support element supporting primarily the anterior superior iliac spine of a pelvis. One goal of this object is to provide such a device that assists in improving the gait stride of the user as well as a forcing element to assist the user in weight-bearing and in elevation adjustments. Another goal is to provide the improved gait with minimal or no hand or arm support. Another goal of this object is to support primarily the ischial tuberosities while supporting anterior superior iliac spines. FIG. 6 shows with specificity the locations of the anterior superior iliac spine and the ischial tuberosities using a skeletal model. Noteworthy in this invention is the recognition that by supporting the ischial tuberosity, located behind the center of gravity of the body, a forward moment may be created. This forward moment may be counteracted by supporting the anterior superior iliac spine in a forward position, located in a frontal plane of the body. Thus, the two sets of supports oppose each other. This tends to allow full support without the substantial use (or even no use) of hands or arms to support the body. Also, noteworthy is the fact that by supporting on the anterior superior iliac spine on either side, a moment can be created to assist in turning even without the use of hands by simply turning the direction of the pelvis. In other inventions, this frontal support to counteract the moment created by supporting the ischial tuberosities is most often provided by the hands or arms. In the other inventions, also, the hands and arms may be used to create a turning moment to the device. By contrast, the created moment of the present invention is more natural to the user in turning the pelvis and as a result the device. This movement may generally be available without the use of hands, arms, and so forth in direct contrast to such products as the Arrow Walker and U-Step and others. Such support allows freedom of movement for the user and may allow the hands and arms unencumbered to perform other tasks. Another goal of this object is to provide a fluidic braking assembly for any rotatable elements, which can be advantaged to assist a user in supplying an increase of force to actuate the braking action. Other goals are to provide a single station that could brake a plurality of rotatable elements and to provide braking in any direction the wheels are turned, that is, omni-directionally. Another goal of this object is to provide a device that could be lowered to a corresponding elevation with a lower frame assembly to assist in packaging and in transportation. Another goal is to provide a rotatable swivel lock system for the rotatable elements that may be restrained in various orientations, and may be controlled through a single station.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support assistive device having a frame assembly, a vertical pelvis support element, and a horizontal pelvis support element that supports primarily in the forward position and at a separate elevation or location from the vertical pelvis support element. A goal of the present invention is to allow the pelvis to be supported with a left and right support element which may act independently of each other. Another goal of the present invention is to provide a biasing element to bias the pelvis toward the pelvis support while vertically supporting the pelvis primarily at a first or lower bony structure and while horizontally supporting the pelvis in a forward position at a second bony structure in a frontal plane of the pelvis. A goal of the invention is to provide elevation adjustments commensurate with the appropriate locations of supporting the bony structures. A further goal of the present invention is to provide a support assistive device having a plurality of rotatable elements and a fluidic braking assembly to brake the rotatable elements. Such a goal could include the advantaging of the braking assembly to assist the user in actuating the brakes. It could also include a single braking station and a swivel lock system to include a plurality of rotatable elements.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lower frame assembly and an upper frame assembly with a plurality of rotatable elements such that the upper frame assembly may be horizontally lowered (or otherwise change elevations) to a corresponding elevation with the lower frame and may include the rotatable elements folding within the envelope of the frame.
Still, a further goal of the invention is to provide a support assistive device with a lower frame assembly, an elevation assembly to assist in elevation adjustments, and an upper frame assembly. The upper frame assembly could include a vertical pelvis support element, a horizontal pelvis support element to support at least one anterior superior iliac spine, and adjustment elements to adjust the proximity of the vertical pelvis support element with respect to the horizontal pelvis support element. One goal could include providing a forcing element such as a pressurized cylinder to assist the support elements in adjustments.
Naturally, further goals and objects of the invention are disclosed throughout other areas of the specification and claims.